Mass Effect: The Two Shepard
by raizen99
Summary: John and Jane Shepard, brother and sister are given a chance to explore the stars on a Alliance starship named SSV Normandy under the command of Captain David Anderson. Two Shepards, a rogue Spectre, and an ancient threat that may affect the rest of the galaxy. What's the worst that can happen?
1. Prologue

**My first fanfic. I'm very nervous about this and excited also but mostly nervous. Be easy on me on the review I'm very bad at grammars and I don't have any confidence with it. I mostly use the dialogue in the game on this chapter but don't worry the next chapters will have only the iconic dialogue and dialogues that are needed in the story, I think.**

* * *

 **Prologue:**

 _Well, what about Shepard?_

 _Which one? John or Jane?_

 _Hmm… What are their backgrounds?_

 _John grew up in the colonies. He knows how tough life can be out there. His family were killed when slavers attacked Mindoir. While Jane also grew up with John in the colonies but due to her parents being in the navy, she moved away before the attack in Mindoir. Military service runs in her family and due to being close with the Shepards, John is adopted by Jane's parents._

 _Both of them have great military records._

 _They both proved themselves as a team during the Blitz. Both of them manage to hold off enemy forces until reinforcements arrived. They're the only reason Elysium is still standing. We can't question their courage._

 _John's psych profile may be a problem._

 _John saw his whole unit die on Akuze. He also participated on Torfan with Jane but due to John's attitude to get the job done he got most of his unit killed while Jane tried to save rest of the unit. His actions tend to get most of his unit killed, he could have some serious emotional scars._

 _Every soldier has scars. John is a survivor and we need that kind of attitude._

 _While Jane has no problem with her Psych profile, her lack of "scars" may show her inexperience when scars began to show._

 _Jane is a soldier by blood and we need her ability to do what is right. Humanity needs a hero. And Jane is the best we've got._

 _What about both of them? Together?_

 _Are they the kind of persons we want protecting the galaxy?_

 _They're the only kind of persons who can protect the galaxy. "As individuals they're both dangerous but together their unstoppable"._

 _I'll make the call._

 **In the year 2148, explorers on Mars discovered the remains of an ancient spacefaring civilization. In the decades that followed, these mysterious artifacts revealed startling new technologies, enabling travel to the furthest stars. The basis for this incredible technology was a force that controlled the very fabric of space and time.**

 **They called it the greatest discovery in human history.**

 **The civilizations of the galaxy called it… MASS EFFECT.**

* * *

 **A/N - Well there's the prologue.**

 **I got the cover image with permission with the owner "park0g".**

 **You can see his account in Deviantart**


	2. Chapter 1

**Had to update this chapter due to some part of it is not quite what i want so yeah hehehe.**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Call

It calms me down whenever a wind comes flowing down the plain. I can hear the rustling sound as wind blows through dry wheat. The scene changed from fields to a window in a barn overlooking the house.

A scene of five aliens came to view. "Batarians" are what their called. They forced the door open and drag outside two humans, a man and woman, a couple.

Then a loud sound ripped through my ears the couple were now lying on the pool of their blood, then I saw one of the batarians drags a young woman outside and started touching her inappropriately. I heard her calling for me asking for my help.

 _John! Help!_

 _John!_

 _John!_

 _John! Wake up!_

I jerked right up and sits up as a feeling of jolt electricity passed through my body. I shook my head, I look beside me a red-headed woman sat at the edge of the bed, her hand in my right shoulder and her emerald green eyes looking at me with worry.

 **Space Station Arcturus**

The headquarters of the Alliance Navy, Arcturus Station is the command center of the fleet, located at the center of several mass relays. It's the ideal choke point for defense and its position gives jumping off-point for further explorations.

 **(Jane Shepard)**

Jane removed the knot to let her hair fall then laid her back against the top of the bed to support herself while reading. Her eyes skimming the datapad about an article using of detachable heat sinks removing the disadvantages on weapons overheating if it's fired rapidly.

Jane think that it's a great idea that in an age of kinetic barriers the more times you can fire the better but unfortunately it's still in the planning stage and no way of fully testing the idea. She sighed and noticed my omni-tool is blinking most likely a message or order, she quickly opened it.

 **Order for: Staff Lieutenant Jane Shepard**

 **Staff Lieutenant Shepard,**

 **The following order is issued by Alliance Navy, to the above-named officer and Staff Lieutenant John Shepard.**

 **Will proceed reporting at 0800 hours tomorrow morning at the office of Captain David Anderson.**

 **By command of Captain David Anderson.**

Jane wondered why both of them were called, the only reason herself and John are being called if something important was about to happen.

Jane immediately puts on a shirt over her tank top and goes outside her room to talk with John. She walked towards the door across from hers and knocks.

After 3 minutes of waiting for the door to slide open and no sign of opening she decided to open it herself. Jane effortlessly input the password on the keypad because being childhood friends and a sibling to John his passwords are not a secret anymore.

The door slides open and she enters the room. The room was quite dim and the only source of light is a star illuminating through the windows, she waited near the door to let her eyes adjust to the darkness. Jane's attention goes to the man with the buzz cut hair who was sleeping on the bed, she sat at edge of the bed and notice John was having a nightmare as his face was in pain and tears are flowing from his eyes, she tried to wake him from his nightmare.

 _John!_

 _John! Wake up!_

 **(John Shepard)**

 _Are you ok?_

 _Did you have a nightmare again?_

Jane looks at me with a concerned look. He hated myself for making her worry, John didn't want anyone to worry about me especially Jane my sister as I'm just a man with lots of issues. John turn his face away from her to wipe the sweat and tears from his face and then answered her question with a smile on his face.

 _Yeah. It's nothing you have to worry about._

 _What are you doing in my room by the way? And how did you get in?_

A brief smile appeared on her face.

 _Since you didn't answer my knock, I unlocked the door. It's not big of a deal since "1746815455"which is "1shot1kill" in phone word is your favorite password, which is kind a lame._

 _For your information using phone word from the 20th century is very cool and if you still keep on barging to my room without my permission I'll change my password to "mysisterdoesntappreciateanyprivacy"._

 _It won't work since password in our rooms holds 10 numbers only._

 _Damn! Tch!_

Annoyed by his lame come-back he tried to change the subject.

 _Anyway why are you here again?_

 _Ahh! We have orders from Captain Anderson, check your omni-tool._

After reading the orders they both got he have a bad feeling about it despite the need to go out in a mission to distract himself from the nightmares. Since the last mission they called the both of us is the Siege of Torfan. Another nightmare I didn't want to remember.

 _Why do you think they called the both of us?_

 _I don't know. We'll know tomorrow, so get out of my room._

He pushed her to make her leave.

 _Go to sleep!_ We _have to wake up early tomorrow._

 _How about you? You going to sleep? You just had a nightmare, we should talk about it._

 _No need. I'm quite tired really._

He faked a yawn.

 _See, so I'll easily be able to sleep, don't worry too much._

As soon as my door closes John stoop down near his bed and he pulled a secret stash of alcohol under his bed to keep for emergencies.

 _Well I can't sleep so I guess it's an emergency._

I sat beside the bed and twist the cap off one of the whiskey bottle. I don't want to sleep sober and aware, I want to sleep without any risk of having a nightmare again.

I brought the bottle to my lips and flinch as the warm liquid traveled to my throat. I coughed some of it spilling a few at the floor. The second time I gulped slowly and it was much smoother this time. The woody aftertaste made me close my eyes, savoring the taste.

After two bottles, a hint drowsiness in his eyes as he slowly blinks them. There he lie beside his bed with a bottle in his hand, his face in peace as he quickly fell asleep without thinking about his nightmares.

* * *

 **A/N - Well i know i dont update this story i just want to start this story as my take to ME1 storyline is not yet finish i want to start in ME2 story before i start to post again sorry!**


End file.
